


I Got Reincarnated But...

by RengeAkai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Japanese Culture, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Original Character(s), Socially Awkward MC, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RengeAkai/pseuds/RengeAkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Tenkou Rei got reincarnated into a mob character in an anime due to a choice I made when I was in purgatory so when I realized what anime it was I thought...WHY DID I GET REINCARNATED INTO A SPORTS ANIME?!</p><p>And so the me who was and still is the quintessential definition of mediocrity sincerely wished to live a comfortable and happy life away from the main characters...and basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 礼 「 Thanks 」

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work in kurobasu and this has been inspired by Kenkyo, Kenjitsu written by Hiyoko no Keeki but spurred on by The Miracle That Never Was written by The Queen-sama.
> 
> Please check both of it if you have time. An english translation of Kenkyo is available at oniichanyamete.wordpress.com and The Miracle That Never Was is on fanfiction.net.
> 
> And so the first part of this story would focus mostly on the MC's life before Middle School and the main story line and despite being spurred on by The Miracle That Never Was MC would never play basketball because of a funny reason.
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this note. I hope you'll enjoy and see this to the end.ヽ(・∀・)ノ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got reincarnated as an ojou-sama with a big family.

I, Tenkou Rei, have memories of my past life or to be more precise, upon entering primary school I ended up remembering my past life.

Rather than getting bothered that something like a web novel from Syos*tu happened to me...NOTHING REALLY CHANGED FROM THAT LIFE?! RATHER THAN THAT I STILL HAVE THAT SELECTIVE INTEREST IN EDUCATION AND STILL INTO ANIME!!!

That's what really bothers and even though I can deal with liking anime and compared to my former life, I'm less of an introvert so good job present me!

"Is there something wrong, Rei-chan?" My older step brother, Akashi Heijūrou asked.

"I-I'm just nervous, Onii-sama." I answered as calmly as I could while holding tightly on his hands with my little chubby fingers.

Smiling kindly at me as he squatted down to see me eye to eye, he spoke gently,

"Rei-chan, I'm sure you're going to be fine."

Thank you Onii-sama.

"After all you're a cute and kind girl." He added as he gently ruffled my head. I knew it kind and princely Onii-samas are the best!

 

And so, gently tugging me ahead my high-specs Onii-sama led me to class. During that time, I grinned  while as everyone looked at my Onii-sama.

Fufufu...that's right! Gaze upon my handsome and princely Onii-sama! When it comes to a battle of brothers my Onii-sama won't lose to anyone.

"Rei-chan, this is your class."

"Thank you, Onii-sama." I said with a cute smile and pulled his sleeves lightly.

Bending down to my height. I kissed my Onii-sama's cheek and bid him farewell. With this I won't have to worry about getting bullied fufufu. I turned to enter the classroom and as instructed by my step father Akashi Ukyou, I greeted all of them with a polite good morning.

 

It's a familiar name right? Hahahahahaha that's because I got reincarnated into KuroBasu and I am that Akashi Seijūrou's step cousin.

And so this too is bothering me, after all the past me was average in sports of all kinds. I had average looks and slightly above average intelligence. There was about a 25% chance that I'd get involve with the main story line despite that Fate is fickle mistress so I need to be prepared if I end up getting involve.

"Gokigen'yoh, Rei-sama." 

Kita Kore!

My step cousin, Akashi Seijūrou had appeared and greeted me.

"Gokigen'yoh, Seijūrou-sama." I greeted him back.

"Goki?" I heard someone whisper and immediately realized that despite Teikou being an escalator school for well-off kids. It wasn't a private academy only afforded by the 1% wealthy families.

Just as I was contemplating on how to remedy it, my step cousin's soft laughter drifted to my ears.

THIS BASTARD?! HOW DARE YOU RUIN AN INTROVERT'S ONLY CHANCE AT ESTABLISHING A FRIENDLY PERSONA?!

"Rei-chan, It's fine if we drop the formalities right?" He said with a cheeky smile aimed at me.

This brat!!!

"In the first place you shouldn't have greeted me with 'Gokigen'yoh'... 'Ohayou' would have been fine." I complained as I sat on the empty seat and placed my bag on the side. 

Seijūrou did the same and sat on the empty seat beside me.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan." He said and so the two of us passed time by exchanging stories about what our father's did.

"Masaomi jii-chan is kinda pitiful..." I commented after hearing how Shiori baa-chan had aimed a pair of chopsticks at him and cracked the wall.

"But Papa is really cool in front of his followers!"

Ahhh...this bochan who doesn't know the word business partners is endearing. But forgive me because I can only see him as a gap moe adult.

 

* * *

Back at the Akashi Main Family Mansion.

"Achoo!" Akashi Masaomi sneezed as he read the morning newspaper.

'Is someone talking about me?' He wondered.

* * *

 

 

Seijūrou and I sticked to each other and played with each other, I was glad my step father enrolled me into a chess class instead of giving me a book about chess to read. Not that I hated my Dad for just giving me a book I do appreciate it. I just preferred that someone would teach me chess.

"You're getting better, Rei-chan." Seijūrou complimented me.

"Thank you." I replied.

Hmmm maybe I should invest in Shogi and Go as well? Then I can copy Iz*ya's board and find a job at Ikebukuro.

I moved my right knight to the left to eat Seijūrou's pawn.

He ate my knight and then frowned.

"Goshousama." I said as I moved my rook and ate his king.

"'Check' would have been fine." He said with a slight smile.

I hummed noncommittally and began fixing the pieces. Always the black piece and never choosing white.

 

Soon enough the day ended and my Onee-sama came and picked me up from my school while Seijūrou got led into his car. We said our goodbyes and I walked home with my Onee-sama. While my Onii-sama had burgundy hair and dark brown eyes, Onee-sama had light brown hair and light blue eyes which she inherited from Dad. I used to wish that I had inherited Dad's eye color instead of his sharp eyes but Umi onee-sama had told me that my eyes were fine as they were.

Despite that compared to my two outstanding older step-siblings, I was quite average. Even if I gained my past life's education my former country's education system is different from Japan's so it was basically useless information. I wonder if I can gain Katsur*gi Kenm*'s cheatlike ability?

I'll ask Heijūrou-nii the next time I sleepover at Chichiue's house.

"Tadaima!" I said as I toed off my shoes after entering the two storied house Umi-nee and I lived in.

It was a normal sized modern type house that had a master's bedroom and three rooms on the second floor. My room had a balcony facing the front garden while nee-sama's was on the side. Our garden consisted of a small farm where we grew vegetables , an apple tree and a grape vine.

The gates was western inspired and had the name "Suigami" written on the name plate.

Only the two of us lived here, I don't remember where Dad and my step-mom is and so does nee-sama but I don't really mind. Chichiue was a kind man and Kachan was the same as always. I also apparently had another older sister that was the same age as Umi-nee but no one would tell me where she was and sometimes I wonder why but Heijūrou-nii would smile sadly and Umi-nee simply wouldn't tell, so I left it at that.

Despite my complicated family background, family dinners have never been lonely and as I ate my Onee-sama's cooking I told her about my first day and so I found myself thankful for this second life.

* * *

Notes:

天后 礼 ( Tenkou Rei) uses the kanji for Queen of Heaven and Thanks respectively. 

While Heijuurou uses the kanji for peace 平 (Hei), dwelling 住 (Juu) , and tower  楼 (Rou).

水神 海 (Suigami Umi) uses the kanji for water 水 , god 神 , and sea 海. 

Gokigen'yoh is a very formal way of greeting someone 'Good morning', 'Good afternoon', 'Good bye' and 'Hello'.

Kita kore or ktkr is a japanese slang meaning It came . Used when something expected satisfactorily happened .

Chichiue is a formal and archaic way of calling your own father, transliterated to English it would be Honorable Father.

Syosetu is a japanese based writing platform where stories are ranked in different categories.


	2. 小学校 「 Primary School 」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I became an Ojou-sama with friends.

This time the one who brought me to school was Umi-nee. Despite having just moved in three months ago we were all greeted by the neighborhood housewives that we passed by on the way to school. While Onee-sama greeted them gracefully, I ended up greeting them the same way I did in my past life.

Painfully shy.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." I said softly with a soft smile. In the end even if I had this body of a child my past life's traits were still here.

Thankfully nee-sama comforted me and made small talk with me on the way. The pale blue blazer and skirt combined with the light blue shirt of Teikou suited her, it brought out the blueness of her eyes and made me slightly jealous.

My onee-sama really captured people's eyes.

This time when I entered the classroom I was instantly surrounded by girls and all of them had curious looks. It was cute to see their eyes sparkling with curiosity as each one of them called out to me.

"Ten-chan, who was the handsome onii-chan yesterday?"

"Ne ne Ten-chan, do you also watch Sailor Mo*n?"

"Ten-chan, Ten-chan what kind of game were you playing with Akashi-kun at the salon?"

"Ten-chan do you like the nickname we made for you?"

I could only smile as all of them stopped talking and looked at me expectantly. Uuuu...the power of cute innocent girls.

"Hora! All of you spoke at once so Tenkou-san didn't understand anything at all." A cute girl with brown hair and dark violet eyes said as she puffed out her chest and pouted.

Onee-chan... this kid is definitely the oldest child.

" " " " Eeeehhhh? " " " "

"Yuka-chan stop acting like a leader!"

Oh so she was called Yuka. Wait rather than that,

"Um... I'm sure Yuka-chan only meant well and-!!!" Suddenly all of their eyes were on me and I got flustered despite that I soldiered on.

" I- I really couldn't understand what everyone was asking so please...don't fight?"

Everyone was silent and I fidgeted on the spot. Until the girl who rebutted Yuka spoke up,

"Uwaaa! Ten-chan is really a rabbit even though she was more of a lion at first glance."

"I told you, Rio-chan. Ten-chan has heaven in her name so she's definitely an angel!"

The cute dark violet haired girl was apparently Rio, she had doll-like green eyes that was really expressive as she replied,

"That's because my onee-chan told me girl's with upturned eyes are burikko villainess!"

HORA! RIO ONEECHAN DON'T SAY IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS EVEN AS A JOKE!!! YOU ALMOST MADE ME INTO A FRIENDLESS OJOUSAMA!!!!

"Rio-chan you were deceived by your onee-sama."

Yes. Please tell the moe moe Rio-chan to not believe everything her onee-sama says. Incidentally one of my clear past life memory was my past life older sister telling me that wet dreams was just wetting the bed. I believed that up until my second year of high school.

Ah. Rio-chan looks like she was about to cry. That's not good.

"Rio-chan's onee-chan might have just said that as a prank." I said to calm her down and immediately she brightened up.

"I'm sorry! Ten-chan is really an angel!" Rio-chan said as she suddenly hugged me tight and rubbed our cheeks together.

And just like that I gained five friends in one day. 

Hmmm...It's probably just a coincidence that our group happened to have six people. Also I realized that our names had numbers in it.

Ichijou Rio, Kamizono Niko, Sanzen'nin Yuka, Sasagawa Shizuka, and then Itsuka Nagi. 

Oh well it's best not to think deeply about it.

Later on when Seijūrou arrived and saw our desks crowded he looked shocked.

You brat! Even someone like me can make friends. Also with Seijūrou hanging out with us this looks like a harem huh? Tch.

And thus I began my second day at school dutifully listening to the teacher as my kanji is utterly terrible something my family finds odd since I can speak English fluently. It can't be helped since English was my second language in my past life thankfully I also retained my knowledge of Hiragana and Katakana.

Seriously, my past life memories have no use in my second life. Because my new friends wanted to play during our break, instead of playing chess and being given a handicap by Seijūrou in the Salon. We all ended up at the court yard playing tag.

Just watching cute girls is enough. I'm not a pervert, I was female in my past life just to be clear.

"Rei-chan, you should really do something about your laziness." Seijuūrou pointed out during their break in the game.

"No way, it's a pain." I say bluntly.

Whether it was this life or that I wasn't atheletic and the fact that I'm cousins with the future "Last Boss" of kurobasu is dangerous enough.

Seijūrou frowns but says nothing as he sat beside me. Even as a child he sat properly he didn't spread out his legs nor lean on his hands. He sat with his legs beinf hugged by hands as if we were in our physical education class.

"You really don't act like other kids at all." I commented, slightly worried because of the knowledge I had about his future but otherwise utterly uninterested.

"I don't want to hear that from you." He replied with a straight face and blunt tone.

"Brat." I murmured and went back to watching the refreshing display of moe in front of me.

Moe is Justice.

Incidentally on the way back home, Seijūrou asked me why he was being called as Harem King by Rio-chan... Ichijou Onee-san just what are you teaching your little sister?!

I told Seijūrou that it was better to ask Masaomi jī-chan about it. Later that night I got a call from Shiori bā-chan. Let's just say I finally figured out where _that_ came from.

 

* * *

 

 

Notes:

一場 リオ (Ichijou Rio) uses the kanji for one time 一場 (Ichijou).

ネ申園  二胡 (Kamizono Niko) uses the kanji for Incredible ネ申 (Kami) and Garden 園 (zono), and Erhu 二胡 (Niko) a two stringed chinese instrument. Niko is also a homophone for Smile ニコ.

三千人  ゆか (Sanzen'nin Yuka) uses the kanji for Three 三 (San), Thousand 千(Sen/Zen) and People 人 (Nin).

笹川 静 (Sasagawa Shizuka) uses the kanji for Bamboo 笹 (Sasa) River 川 (Gawa) and Peace 静 (Shizuka). The shi in shizuka is a homophone for 四 (4).

五日 梛 (Itsuka Nagi) uses the kanji for Fifth Month and Calm respectively.


	3. 文化祭 「Cultural Festival」

A week had passed since our midterms and now it's time for our cultural festival! Yay~!

Hm? Hahahaha what do you mean I'm going too fast with the time skip you bastards? Do you really want to see the me that was deeply troubled by Japanese History and Math?! DIE. Whoever said that a reincarnated person is OP?! Damn those syos*tu novels!!!

Anyways the hardships that the 6 year-old me experienced during the midterms is irrelevant because I managed to pull through! Fufufu and so for the first time in my life I, Tenkou Rei, stood not on the edge of the cliff but far away from it!!!

"Rei-chan, I know that you're happy since you scored on the top 10 but you're scaring our opponents."

"...I apologize..." I said as I calmed down my high tension and looked at Seijūrou's amused face.

"Harem King, you shouldn't say such things like that." Rio-chan said.

Oi oi didn't I tell you to stop calling him Harem King?

"That's not good, Rio-chan!" Niko-chan scolded her," Our Harem King is Rei-chan right?"

Who exactly are you looking for confirmation?!

"That's right!!! Rei-chan is our Harem King!" Shizuka-chan gave the confirmation.

Shizuka-chan please calm down our group is getting stares from the crowd.

"Un. Rei-chan is more manly than the guys in our class." Yuka-chan delivered the finishing blow.

"No-wait... let's not forget about Seijūrou." I said desperately trying to avoid the flag of being nicknamed Harem King.

"""""Rei-chan really likes Seijūrou-kun!"""" The four of them said.

Nagi-chan! Nagi-chan! Where is the sanity I need?!

"There's nothing really wrong with talking among ourselves but...hurry up and form a line!"

We all apologized and went ahead to form a line. As expected of our calm Nagi-chan!!!

*click* *click* *click* *click*

Chichiue...Masaomi jī-chan. I know our mothers told you to take pictures but we're just literally standing here. I complained this too Seijūrou who merely said,

"But doesn't jī-sama keep albums of you?"

"..."

I still think those lenses are overkill. A normal digital camera would suffice.

By the way the sports event I was forced to join in was a relay. Seijūrou is our Anchor and I'm planning to take it easy.

"Ah, Rei-chan just because you're before me doesn't mean you can take it easy!"

...Right now I'm a six year old girl. There is nothing wrong with relying on you. Damnit don't stare at me.

"..."

"Fine..."

I ended up relenting.

The details of the race was irrelevant. All that you need to know was that I ended up expanding effort and our class won first place. Naturally that meant I had no need to join any other event except for the borrowing race.

Why you ask?

Because other than the bread eating contest this too is an event that is a must! While I rested and appropriately cheered for my class from time to time as I played Pokem*n on my DS. Originally I wanted to join the bread eating contest but after finding out that it was only plain sliced bread I gave it up and had someone else do it for me.

Thus I ended up in the borrowing race.

On the High School Grounds, We could hear something explode whenever I would asked Umi-nee about it she would merely smile at me. I took that as a sign to not pry any further and went back to playing my DS.

'Should I change to Cooking Mama?' I wondered.

By the way, because Teiko is an escalator school the cultural festival and sports festival was seemingly combined into a three day event. Majority of the focus on the first one and a half day was on the sports side while the remaining amount was on the booths and rides.

Thus unlike my previous life where I skipped the second day I'd be attending the whole three days because of my onee-sama who was part of the High School Branch had a cafe. If I showed up there to play it's guaranteed that I'd be fawn over and get free snacks.

"Uuuu...Does Rei-chan really have no other games planned?" Chichiue asked with a pout unbecoming a 40 year old ojii-san.  
  
"I do have the borrowing race later on." I replied while I used a super potion on my Level 63 Swampert.  
  
"Come on dear, Our Rei-chan doesn't have a strong constitution after all." Mom said as she fanned herself, right next to her was Shiori baa-chan sipping on her iced tea while Masaomi ji-chan continued aggressively taking pictures of Seijurou.  
  
Chichiue reluctantly agreed and sat beside me and Umi-nee.  
  
Though this has no meaning at all, I was disappointed that girls aren't made to wear bloomers during p.e. instead we had jogging pants. When they saw my disappointed look it brought out the topic of me being a male in my past life. I'm telling you I was a busty female in my past life with sharp eyes.  
  
BELIEVE ME DAMMIT!

A shadow loomed over me and when I glanced up, the CG-like appearance of Seijuurou showed up.  
I nodded and stood up before handing him my game, I told Chichiue that the borrowing race was next so he excitedly stood up to prepare taking pictures again.  
  
The borrowing race was quite standard, we ran to the suggestion box and then set out to find whatever was written. I wondered whether someone got "The person you like." But realizing that it we were just a couple of kids playing that would definitely not show up.

What was written on my paper was "Light Blue" and so I rushed to my onee-sama and dragged her along. My onee-sama's eyes would win me the first place.

I'm definitely not aiming for first place because of those desserts coupon that would allow me entrance to the shared cafeteria of the Middle and High School departments. Definitely not.

"Andddd! We have our winner!" Our class was announced to be the winner and I beamed at my onee-sama though I complained to her a bit how unmanga like the games are.

Later on upon my entrance to the Middle School section, I would realize how foolish I was when I uttered those words. It was what cemented my decision to never partake in any sports festival for the rest of my foreseeable future.


	4. メイドカフェ 「Maid Cafe」

When one thinks of Japanese Cultural Festival, Naturally what comes to mind is _that_ right?! _That_!!

And so at nine o' clock I was already inside the High school building searching for my onee-sama's shop. I was stopped every now and then to have my picture taken by cute and pretty onee-samas. Of course there where onii-chans that wanted my picture but thankfully the sharp and piercing glares of the girls stopped them.

The reason why my picture was probably taken would be the fact that I looked liked a walking doll with my pastel gothic dress that Shiori baa-chan forced on me. Personally speaking I felt like a kid cosplaying Hin*ichigo with a black hair. Even the tips of my hair was curled you know?!

"Um, excuse me?" I said as I approached a megane guy who had dark green hair.

He had forest green eyes and had long under lashes that made him extremely beautiful. I feel like if this person met onii-sama, onii-sama would lose at the looks department.

"Yes, Are you lost?" He asked when he crouched down to my height.

I shyly nodded and asked where Class 1-2 was.

There were several things that I did not know at that time. One was the person that I just praised was Midorima Shin. The second was the fact that he was the Student Council Secretary.

Third was that my onee-sama is a discipline committee member and last the Student Council and Discipline Committee of Teikou are at odds.

Simply put, the moment the idiot girl (me) let her (my) guard down she (I) met my demise (Death Flag) in the form of Midorima Shin.

And so the me who happily allowed herself to be carried by the handsome megane prince to the second floor got the surprise of her life. Why you ask?

Ignoring the frosty smile on my onee-sama's face. I beamed at the cute garcons and maids with kemonomimis on their heads~♡.

"Rei-chan, did you get lost on the way here?"

Uwaaa~scary! Onee-sama you're making a scary face!

"Un... sorry, Umi nee-sama."

Rei-chan used Charm! It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!!!

Fufufu thank you God for letting me have a cute face as a child! I'll enjoy this and moderately use it for as long as I can!

""""AS EXPECTED OF SUIGAMI IMOUTO!!!""""

The whole class screams before I got surrounded by cute onee-samas and onii-samas.

Seriously, why is it that Onee-sama's class is overflowing with High Specs People? But there are a few average looking ones that gives off this calm feeling.

"Come on everyone, Rei-chan might end up getting scared if you crowd her." Handsome Megane-kun said before he let me down gently.

"Onii-chan, Thank you~" I thanked him and tugged on his sleeves gently.  
Fufufufu cheek kiss get!

The surprised and slightly blushing look he had was cute! I'll probably never get a chance to meet a handsome megane in my life so I just had to grab the chance!!!

"Haha...Rei-chan you shouldn't just kiss any boys okay?"

Not only did I get cautioned I got to see that CG-like appearance too!!!

Okay now I shall lay my final attack!!!

"Eh? But onii-chan helped me? So onii-chan isn't just some boy right?"

Moe moe beam max~!♡

With a cute tilt of the head and a well placed finger underneath the pouty lips and ta-dah~! I'm the perfect image of an innocent child. Crumble before me! Adult's logic!!

Fufufu Moe is Justice!!

"I guess... I'm Midorima Shin." Handsome Megane-kun said as he patted my head, "Call me 'Shin-nii' okay?"

"Un! See you next time, Shin-nii!"

Thank you God for gifting me an averagely cute face. At this moment I should have noticed or rather stop denying the fact that I had indirectly led myself to associating with that Midorima.

From behind me I heard nee-sama sigh.

"He didn't do anything weird to you?" Umi-nee asked.

"Nope. But he did talk a lot about his younger brother though I've forgotten all about it." I answered.

Nee-sama stared at me for a while before bringing me to a child friendly table. The menu was cutely designed and had animal paw prints on it.

"Is there anything Rei-chan wants?" A bunny eared uke looking onii-chan asked me.

"Un. Rei wants omurice and ice tea and choco kitty pudding~☆"

The uke bunny nii-chan smiled and patted my head before taking my order at the back. There were coloring books and crayons provided on the table, good thinking café manager-san!

Even though I'm actually +25 in terms of mental age...I'm sorry for being an otaku. But this is a Sailor Mo*n coloring book so I gotta do what I gotta do~☆.

"Hm? Oh you got the colors right."

I turned and got greeted by a fox eared onee-chan with a familiar face.

"Thank you kitsune nee-chan!" I said happily.

But she really had a familiar face. Whose is it I wonder?

"Hahaha you're just as cute as my little brother!" She said and I moved my coloring book away to make way for the omurice.

"Brother?"

"Yup! My brother Ryou-chan is cute though he's attitude is a bit..." She ended up sighing.

Should you really be sighing though?

"Anyways enjoy your omurice Rei-chan~♡".

I nodded and happily ate the omurice that had a message from my onee-sama. It was placed on a white plate with pink bunny heads imprinted on the side. There was even a flag with a cute tiger head pierced in the center.

Uwaa this is refreshing.

I really enjoyed eating it and my drink even had a cute straw! It was in the shape of a cat and it was so cute!!!  
I was able to relax so much that I ended up seeing tiny flowers blooming in my background.

As for the pudding it was in the shape of a cat's head and even had a face drawn. It was really cute that it felt like a bit sad to just eat it like that. Haaaa I want a phone too.

"Rei-chan, I'll take a photo for you." Umi-nee offered.

Even though I was surprised with you appearing out of nowhere...

"Thank you, Umi nee-chan!"

It was the first time I saw my ever composed older sister blush. She was truly mor beautiful with that look on her face.

The second day of the festival ended and we went home with a panda stuff toy that my onee-sama won for me.


	5. (ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｷﾀｺﾚ!! 「It Came!!」

Unlike my previous life where I only enjoyed everything to the fullest on the first day. On my second life I enjoyed everything from start to finish~☆

Today is the last day of Teikou's Cultural Festival. And as of this moment, I, who came with Heijūrou-nii is lost~☆ Teehee~☆.

This actually isn't a laughing matter. Because to begin with I was just happily eating the red bean paste filled Taiyaki I got nii-sama to buy me. So what happened between the second I took a bite and me looking up to thank onii-sama?

By the way I was standing on the side and eating my Taiyaki on my right hand while my left hand held my regular sized chocolate shake. I kept on munching my food until I spotted Shin-nii.

Nice timing!

I took a sip of my shake before running towards him. Priority is to get back safely to Hei-nii!

"Shin-nii!!" I called out to him but he doesn't look.

Probably too soft.

"Shin onii-chan!!!"

Okay he's looking, one more time!

"Shin onii-chan!!!!"

OK~☆

"Rei-chan?!" He said with a surprised look plastered on his face.

"Shin-nii, My Onii-sama got separated from me." I reported the truth.

"Don't you mean you got lost?"

"Nope. I held onto Onii-sama's hand you know? Then when I looked up from the Taiyaki he was gone and my left hand was holding the air." I insisted before taking another bite of my Taiyaki.

I started on the head by the way and was already half way finished.

"But you're holding a drink on your left hand." Another voice piped in.

"Obviously, I bought it afterwards." I replied.

That was when I looked up from eating my Taiyaki to sip on my shake and saw a mini Midorima Shintarou. So he already wore glasses even as a child? That's sad.

I had perfect eye sight during my childhood. Of course my adulthood is a different matter, my past life friends and I ended up renaming our group as Near-Sighted.

"In that case, Rei-chan should just accompany Shintarou and I for a while." Shin-nii suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed.

It's confirmed he's really Midorima Shintarou.

"Shintarou, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Please don't do unnecessary things Handsome Megane-kun.

"Un...I'm* Midorima Shintarou. What's your sign?"

Oh! What a cute shy face you have Megane-chan.

"I'm Suigami Rei, my given name uses the kanji for 'command'. Virgo

At this he'll definitely say 'Virgos and Cancers don't get along so we won't.'

So I'll answer with, 'Yes, That's true.'

"We'll get along fine then."

"Yes, That's true."

Eh? Wait!!

"Oh, does Suigami-san watch OhaAsa too?"

Shit!!!I'm weak against cute kids!!!!

"Ah...ye-yes."

Oh my god this is so embarrassing!!!There's no way I can say that I obsessively watch it for Leo's horoscope!!!

"Some of it are hard to get right?"

"That's true but it's fun to find it, ah but Nee-sama doesn't allow me to skip class if I'm last on the rank though."

Well, I do have a feeling I'd end up a HikkiNEET if I got left alone.

And so I ended up being friends with a not that tsundere Midorima Shintarou. We all ended up touring the whole grounds of Teikou. It was really huge, there was even a forest within the school grounds.

But this large grounds make it possible for more rides so I'm not really complaining. Midorima and I played in the inflatables and ball pool. I don't care if I'm mentally 25+ the allure of ball pools and inflatables are forever.

That was why...the me who got lost alone now had a companion. In this large ballpool and inflatable, Midorima and I could not find Shin-nii at all.

"H-how did this happen?" I ended up voicing my thoughts.

"Suigami-san..."

Oh, what a cute worried face you have.Not!!!

Now isn't the time for me to show my sho-I mean we should really find Shin-nii.

"Don't worry, he's probably just somewhere outside."

Please be consoled by these cheap words of mine.

Reluctantly he nodded and I convinced him to continue playing with me again on the ball pool. I don't think Shin-nii is the type of person who'd leave his kid brother alone as a prank.

"Suigami-san, is Teikou a fun school?" Midorima asked with a barely hidden shy look.

"...I don't know what kind of fun Midorima-kun is looking for but..." I paused.

Whether things have been truly fun for me is something I don't know but...  
"Compared from before, I like my life in Teikou."

Yes. Compared to my bleak childhood my second life is better even if it's a sports anime. I had a kind older brother and older sister. My mom was happy and my stepdad thinks of me as if I was his own.

This life is definitely better than my previous one.

"Suigami-san?"

"It all depends on you Midorima-kun, whether Teikou would be a place for you or not."

Just like my existence, whether I am an irregular one or not would depend on me.

"But if Midorima-kun enters Teikou in middle school, he might meet people he'd find interesting enough." I hope this cheap words would be enough. Things like dreams and passion are things that I don't think I'll understand. Everyone in KuroBasu loves basketball, they all had a goal but compared to that all I have is a hazy future.

In a way I'm envious too, in this life and that I had no dream that was truly mine from the start. I took political science because there was no math in the long run.

I had talent in art but I didn't take an art course.

"Re-rei-san! I'll be attending Teikou next year," Midorima began, "so- please look forward to meeting each other everyday next school year!"

Eh?

"Please don't look so surprised. Even if my current school is nothing compared to Teikou. I'm still top of my class."

"Um...is that so then Midorima-san...I'll look forward to it?"

Uwaaaaaa!!! I really ended up doing it!!!Was he even suppose to enter Teikou during primary school?!

And so while I was busy panicking internally, Midorima shyly said, "Virgos and Cancers get along well after all."

...I'm seriously weak against megane characters...

and so the day ended with Hei-nii crying in front of everyone as I got hugged tightly. Shin-nii and Umi-nee was smiling at each other frostily. Regarding Heijūrou-nii's mysterious disappearance, it seems that he was abducted for a pageant by a group of second years.(Which got a scolding both from Umi-nee and Shin-nii).

By the time everyone calmed down, the fireworks display was about to start so we all ended up rushing to the nearest viewing platform;The Observatory.

Teikou Gakuen's Three Day Festival has finally come to an end.


	6. 静かの日「Peaceful Day」

With the end of our cultural festival, I'm taking it easy once again. How you ask? I've been going around the Salon and dueling the boys~♡

Because Chichiue was so proud of my hard earned grades he granted my wish of buying me a duelist deck~. And so I ended up starting a fad where we ended up bringing decks into school. This was of course kept as a secret from the faculty. With my ever changing interest in games, Seijūrou ended up getting dragged into it.

I'm sorry for being an otaku.

Incidentally other than Us*gi-chan ,Y*gi-kun was also my first crush. Some things don't change. Despite that I still listen to class diligently even if sometimes I end up doodling Taiga-chan.

It's not because I had a crush on him okay? Even if I did...being an elegant lady is too much effort. And I also have zero wish to get involve with the events. After all the only sports I'm into is indoor ones.

And sports anime.

"Ahh~ I can't wait for our winter break~" I whined to Seijūrou as we played against each other.

We were currently in the Salon, as Petit Fleurs. The rest of the group wasn't allowed in this Salon but they were however in the other one.

"Activate, upside down trap card." Seijūrou said, "It's still to early to bring out the kotatsu."

"Umu..."

"Also stop slipping english words in our conversation."

"But I don't know what winter is in nihongo." I reasoned as I activated Mystical Typhoon.

"I hate that card."

"When are they gonna serve the croissants though?" I wondered a loud as Seijūrou attacked my upside down in defense position card.

My card's defense was higher.

"Oh so that was my upside down card." It was goblin army.

It was my turn and Seijūrou had 3 monsters on his side while mine was full.

"Magic card activate, using this card all monsters on my opponents side would be destroyed." I announced, "Magician Girl, Jinzo, Level five winged Kuribo direct attack."

Fate was on my side today. Thank you Oha Asa.

"As expected of an Akashi." Seijūrou smiled at me. Around us the other Fleurs were also dueling each other.

"Lady luck is smiling at me today." was all I answered.

Ah~ croissants~ I wanna eat one.

"Do you have any plans with your nee-san?"

"Not yet though I'm going to hint at wanting to go at the winter comiket." I replied at the same time I noticed that a few sempais ears twitched.

'So they're otakus as well?' Was what I thought.

"Rei-chan what's winter comiket?"

I froze. Thinking about it, that was something I probably should not have blurted out. What six year old even knew about comiket?

"Ahh...that's..."

"What?"

"A place to buy and sell doujin-!!!"  
AAAAAAHHHHH!!! I SLIPPED!!!

"Doujin?"

Moe~♡

Get it together me!!

"Doujin? Hahaha what's that?" Deny. Deny.Deny.

"Eh but you said-"

"Are? I said Manga." Deny. Deny. Deny.

When one says doujin what comes to mind is either BL or Yuri or R18 ones. Therefore there's no way in hell I'm gonna reveal that I knew what it was. Incidentally in my past life I used to make doujins and when I got my first tab I drew my first doujin which was an R18 GOMxKagami.

"Rei-chan..."

"Oh your birthday is almost near so is there anything you want?" Divert. Divert.Divert.

"What are you saying Rei-chan, Isn't your birthday coming up first?" Seijūrou reminded me.

"Oh yeah..." I forgot.

"Rei-chan..."

"Hehehe...sorry Seijūrou."

"So is there anything you want?" Seijūrou asked.

Hmmmm.

"Anaconda?"

I'd like to name it Jörmungand.

"Please ask for something reasonable."

I don't want to hear that from someone who asked for a horse.

"Then Bengal tiger."

"Be reasonable."

We were garnering attention but I don't care.

"Wolf dog."

"I don't think your neighborhood association would allow that."

Tch.

"Don't click your tongue."

"Fine. Then I want Patrache."

"Okay."

I frowned a bit and Seijūrou noticed.

"If I said no to that what would you have said next?"

"London's Tower Ravens."

A heavy silence descended the room. However I still think that asking for a horse was unreasonable. My horse's name was Sleipnir by the way.

"So what are you planning to name your dog?" Seijūrou asked.

"Fenrir." I answered and stood up from my seat and Seijūrou followed suit.

I was keeping up with the Norse theme because I named my black cat as Loki. I'm gonna work hard to obtain Jörmungand.

"Rei-chan, what is it with you and Norse Mythology?" Seijūrou asked.

"Well I'm really interested in Ragnarok right now." I replied as we made our way out of the Salon and into the hallways.

"A new game?"

"Un. It's a MMORPG that has a Norse theme in it." I explained. I'm really glad that the existence of Ragnarök is valid here.

In my past life my older male cousins got me hooked on it when I was nine. It was probably their own way of bonding with me, now that I look back.

During those time through the use of farming skills and bots I ended up leveling really fast. I had multiple characters, a long purple haired one named Sarah, a white haired one named Fenrir and a pink haired one named Twinkle. All of them were females in a Thief class, Mage class, and Merchant respectively.

"But I don't think Onee-sama would allow me to play games like that though." I said.

"That's true, you'd probably lose whatever motivation you had for studying." Seijūrou casually said.

This bastard even though it's true... I ended up sighing and filled with longing to play Ragnarok. I wonder if Onee-chan would noticed if I patched it myself.

"Harem King~♡!!!" I heard Rio-chan's voice call out but I made no move to look at where it was coming from.

Seijūrou was refraining as well. We were in the same boat after all. The past Harem King and the one who doesn't want to be called Harem King.

"Harem King~!!!!"

"What a peaceful day~(I'm not hearing anything.)" I comment as I glanced outside.

"Harem King~!!!!!"

"Yeah, It's a peaceful day (Me as well)." Seijūrou agreed.

We power walked all the way to our classroom. There's no way in hell I'm gonna get a weird nickname like that!!

 


	7. 日曜日「Sunday」

Today is a Sunday and I'm currently staying over at Chichiue's mansion. Compared to the Akashi Main House it was smaller but Seijūrou's home was even more ridiculously huge.

Heijūrou-nii and I are currently in the kitchen and baking. Why? Because my ridiculously high-spec Onii-sama got conned by me in a cute red checkered frilly apron. Today as well, I'm wearing clothes gifted by Shiori bā-chan.

And it was eerily similar to Hinam*ri A*u's in the latter part of Episode 3. My hair was tied into twintails by the maids.

"Rei-chan, what colors would you like to use?"

"Black, Purple, and Silver!" I answered energetically.

Onii-sama was wearing a pale pink apron over his black v-neck shirt that exposed his collar bones and showed off the muscles in his arms. It was so firm fitting that even his splendid back muscles could be seen. The maids were also appreciative of this fact.

"Rei-chan, is at that age where she starts liking someone right?"

"Ehhh? Really?" I replied as if he was talking about someone else.

"Hehehe I guess you're still not interested in those stuff." Hei-nii said as he mixed the batter.

I didn't reply since deciding if I'll get salmonella from eating cooking dough is more important.

"But Rei-chan if you ever fall in love, as long as they're a good person then Onii-chan approves."

Somehow that made me stop and look up at him.

"Even if they're a girl?" I asked, "or they feel like a girl? Or they feel like a boy? Or both?"

Someone that supportive is just impossible.

"If they make you happy then I'm fine with it."

"Even if they're a harem?" I continued.

"...Polyamory is a better term."

"That's true, onii-chan. I don't think I can handle that much affection."

At this I turn my attention back to the bowl and decided to scoop out some of the dough with my pinky. Suddenly I was hugged tightly by my Onii-chan.

"I love you, you know that right? Tou-san and Kā-san too, even Umi-san loves you."

Of course I know that. After all I had only ever felt warmth from my family. I nod at him and said,

"Nii, I want to bake them already."

He laughs and kisses my cheek before going back to mixing the batter and pouring purple food coloring.

I hum happily as I scooped the batter into the baking pan. Purple chocolate chips OK~☆.

"Today's theme is?" Heijūrou-nii asked.

"Mad Hatter's Tea Party~♡" I answered happily.

When we finished baking we brought it to Kā-chan and Chichiue. The servants also got a share and I got praised as well.

All four of us ate in the patio and enjoyed drinking tea. Next time I'm going to make japanese sweets to go along with our Green Tea.

"Rei-chan your birthday is coming up next week, is there anything you want to do?" Chichiue asked with excitement.

"Celebrate it with everyone?" I answered as I munched on the Black raspberry cookies.

I reached out for the Silver shell shaped madeleines and ate it as well. Delicious~!!

Kā-chan smiled at me and said, "Then is there anything you want?"

Seijūrou's getting me Fenrir so...

"A hedgehog." I replied.

"Another pet?" Chichiue asked as he chuckled and gave me a fond look, "Okay, you'll have that hedgehog."

"Anything else?"

I already have a painting set but...this maybe my only chance. And I studied hard for my midterms so asking for a wacom drawing tab should be fine?

I'm an Ojou-sama anyways so this shouldn't hurt their pocket?

"Rei-chan?"

"Th-then a wacom dr-drawing tab, please?"

Uuuu this is embarrassing. I've never been good with asking, I've been too used with working hard for it.

"Hmm...I guess that's within the limits." Nii-chan said and I immediately brightened up at it.

"That's true, our little darling is good with art isn't she?" Chichiue said and I blush at his compliment,"and she got within the top 10 among her batch so this is nothing after all."

"That's true, dear." Kā-chan said with a warm smile and just like that I got my hands on a wacom tablet earlier than my past life~yay~!

I didn't have to wait until I was 22 to buy one.

"Thank you, ka-chan, tou-chan, nii-chan!" I said my gratitude.

"Uuuwaaaaa!!!" My father suddenly cried,"Rei-chan finally called me 'Tou-chan'!!!"

"Is that something to be happy about?" Was my nii-chan's slightly cold hearted reply...though I thought the same thing.

Ka-chan merely laughed at this and told us,"He seems to think that Chichiue is a bit detached."

"Ehh? But I call Chichiue 'Chichiue' because he's a Chichiue???" I said filled with confusion.

And then Nii-chan clicked his tongue. Oi oi nii-sama he's our father so please don't be cruel.

"Heijūrou, you brat! I heard you click your tongue!!"

Ah, he got called out.

"Ne,ne Rei-chan, I'm an onii-sama and nii-chan to you right? Right?" Hei-nii asked and I nodded.

"Ah!! But Rei-chan I'm also your beloved Chichiue and Tou-chan,right right?"

"Mom, Dad and Big brother are being weird!" I told her in english but she only laughs at this and said,

"Well, I'm Mom, Kā-chan and Okaa-sama to you right?"

I could only knit my eyebrows in confusion while my nii-chan and Chichiue chuckle in their own world.

"Hehehe so I'm big brother too? I'm gonna brag that to Ichiryou's face!"

Nii-chan...

"Fufufu so I have three titles in Rei-chan's mind! I'll brag this Masaomi nii-sama and in my department!!"

Chichiue...

I don't see any reason why you'll brag something like that to others. Shouldn't it be my pictures you should be bragging?

I could only fondly look at my family's oddity. I wonder if nee-chan can explain this to me?


End file.
